Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Moonz-n-Lil
Summary: This is a qucik songfic that I wrote about Ron/Hermione's Love...told from Hermione's POV


****

Disclaimer-Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling…The song belongs to Bonnie Tyler

This is an idea I came up with…It is a story about Ron/Hermione's love… Told from Hermione's POV

TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

How come he doesn't notice me? Four years gone, three to go…I'm starting to feel that I'm never going to get the chance. I want you badly, every night I dream that you will notice me as something more than a friend…

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Your eyes calm me, but they break me. I know that our lives are meant to be together. Please, let's be more than friends…

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

You being around me makes me feel that there is something more than what is shown. I need your love to live. It haunts me through the night…

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

Now I'm starting to feel that there is no chance between us…please open up your heart to the love that is shadowed….

Turnaround bright eyes

Turnaround bright eyes

Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be

Turnaround, But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am

Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you

Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

As we grow older, I feel that you will be the only one that will ever like me for me, I will give my life for you…

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

Well be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

Nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

You are needed in my life…You are my one true love…please realize the truth behind this…I Love You…


End file.
